Episode 7967 (19th October 2017)
Plot Panicked Robert explains to Lawrence how he picked up the knife and ended up killing Tim. He insists it was an accident and tells Lawrence he did it for him. Lawrence cannot believe what he's hearing. Harriet bumps into Moira. She asks about the baby and inquires if Cain has been helping out. Moira is surprised to learn Harriet split up with Cain so he could be with her and the baby. Irritable Moira states she doesn't want to be with Cain and doesn't need him. Rose knocks at Dale Head and asks about Daz. Amelia naively lets her in. Robert continues to insists killing Tim was an accident. He brings up the police which terrifies Lawrence as Kerry and Dan witnessed his run in with Tim earlier. Lawrence asks about the body. All Robert will say is that it's dealt with. The police turn up at Home Farm. Rose asks Amelia for the keys to the camper van but Amelia refuses to hand them over. Rishi encourages Jai to come to an agreement with Megan as whilst they are disagreeing, Eliza is suffering. A Police Officer asks Lawrence and Robert about Tim but they deny knowing him. The police officer explains they were called out to a disturbance at a guest house, where they found blood on the carpet and a business card for Lawrence White Farming Machinery. Amelia continues to refuse to give Rose the keys. Rose gabs Amelia, so Amelia bites her arm. Dan, Kerry and Daz hear Amelia screaming and rush into the house. Dan insists they need to phone the police. When Daz reveals he owes Rose's boss money, Dan realises Rose robbed the café. Lawrence regrets saying he didn't know Tim and worries that it'll come back on him. When Rose threatens to tell her boss where the Spencers live, Kerry agrees that Rose can take whatever she wants from the house. Rose wants the camper van but Dan won't part with his beloved Hettie. Instead he orders Rose to take the less valuable television or he'll report her to the police. Faith is beginning to notice Moira isn't coping very well with the new baby. The health visitor Stephanie Firth calls in at Butlers Farm. Lawrence worries the police will start asking questions in the village. Robert assures Lawrence that everything has been dealt with and orders him to stop panicking. Megan and Jai agree to attend a support group for parents with children who have cerebral palsy. Daz tries to explain how he got into debt with a loan shark but Dan is more bothered about Amelia being put in danger so orders his brother to leave. Lawrence asks Robert to make a pact to keep quiet. Lawrence goes to lean in for a kiss with but is interrupted by Lydia. The health visitor reminds Moira that her health is important too. She asks Moira about her children - Moira omits any mention of Holly. After the health visitor leaves, Moira looks at a picture of her and John with Holly, Adam and Hannah. Robert meets Tim on a secluded road where he hands over another envelope of cash and tells Tim to enjoy his death. Robert smirks knowing he has Lawrence exactly where he wants him. Cast Regular cast *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick Guest cast *Rose - Tina Barnes *Police Officer - Nathan Sussex *Stephanie - Victoria May *Tim Richards - Mark Moraghan Locations *Home Farm - Living room, dining room and kitchen *Church Lane *Main Street *Dale Head - Front garden and downstairs rooms *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Bar *Unknown country road Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,440,000 (24th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes